


Click Flick Moment

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Disabled Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: When Dean is in a car accident his senior year, he feels like giving up on life. But his best friend Castiel won't let him, and Dean is starting to realize maybe that is because Castiel is more than just a friend.





	Click Flick Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely un beta'd. So, all errors are mine and I take full responsibility for them. If you catch something that is pretty big, feel free to let me know so I can fix it.

Dean Winchester knew nothing of his future. He didn’t know if he was going to go to college or go straight to work after graduation. He didn’t know if he was going to settle down and start a family. He never gave it the thought that it truly deserved. He was the man that always lived in the moment and never took time to consider the future. That all changed the day a drunk driver ran a red light and t-boned the side of his Impala.

Dean spend eight weeks in the hospital, the first two weeks in a medically induced coma until they got to a point where they believed the pain would no longer kill him. After that, he was in and out of it for a while, doped up on pain killers, working to get himself better. By the end of his stay, he was doing better and was in the clear, no fear of his life unexpectedly ending; at least, not because of his injuries.

The car accident did not take his life but it took something equally important to Dean; It took away his ability to walk. Doctors told him that with physical therapy, he would possibly be able to walk again but it would take time and there were no guarantees. This sent Dean spiraling down through a black hole of depression. His grades began to slip and he lost interest in things that he once loved.

Luckily for Dean, he had a best friend who refused to give up on him. No matter how dark Dean’s world appeared, Castiel would always try to find a way to shine light on the situation. Castiel even went as far as doing all of Dean’s homework for him, dumbing it down to make it sound like something Dean would actually write and not the amazing things that Cas put out on a daily basis. Dean was grateful but still, things were not how he expected them to be.

For six months, Dean went to physical therapy three times a week for an hour. Cas would go with him to every appointment, cheering him on and refusing to let him give up on himself. If it weren’t for Cas, he would not be where he is today. He still is not walking, at least not more than a step or two but it was progress. Castiel was sure that if Dean tried, he would be able to walk across the stage in three weeks to get his diploma.

But then the day came. Dean had worked so hard but fear overtook him. What if he stood up and began to walk across the stage and he fell? He would not be able to stomach that kind of embarrassment, not that it would be any more embarrassing than being in a wheelchair had been. Dean had nothing against people in wheelchairs, but going from Football Quarter back to not being able to take a few steps without breaking into tears, that was not who he had been.

“Jo Singer,” the assistant principle said into the mic and Dean cheered as he watched his cousin walk across the stage and take her diploma. But he knew that he was going to be up soon.

Castiel had talked all morning about how proud he was of Dean for being courageous but Dean knew better. He had already convinced himself that he was not going to attempt to walk, it was not worth the possible humiliation that he could feel. So, when they called his name, he began to roll his chair up the ramp to the stage.

Dean stopped at the edge of the stage, looking out at his fellow classmates and sighed. This was not how it was supposed to be, but it was how it ended up and he had to accept it.

Dean reached down and began to push on the wheels of his chair when Castiel jumped on the stage and stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop. Dean wanted to yell at him but he did not want to cause a bigger scene than what was already unfolding in front of the audience.

“What are you doing man?” Dean growled in a whisper.

“I am not letting you do this,” Castiel stepped in front of Dean. “You are going to walk across this stage.”

“But what if I fall?” Dean knew better than to hide his feelings from Castiel, only cause Castiel knew him better than anyone else and would see through all of his bullshit.

“You aren’t going to fall,” Castiel bent forward and wrapped his arms right beneath Dean’s and locked his hands behind his back. Before Dean knew what was happening, he was being pulled to his feet.

“Cas,” Dean began to protest but Cas shook his head.

“I’ve got you, Dean,” Castiel gave Dean a warm smile and Dean had not other choice but to trust his friend. “I will never drop you.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded, turning to wrap his arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel wrapped one arm around Dean’s back and held onto Dean’s arm that was slung over his shoulder with the other hand. He then let Dean lead the way, one foot in front of the other. Dean looked around, everyone in the auditorium was on their feet, watching in silence, except for Jo, who was pushing Dean’s wheelchair close behind.

“Congratulations,” Principle Mills smiled at Dean as she handed him his diploma.

“Thank you,” He smiled at her, stopping to move his tassel to the other side.

Dean continued forward until her reached the down ramp, where Castiel stopped and allowed for Dean to sit back down into his chair. At that moment, the auditorium erupted in cheers and applause. Dean wanted to cry but this had been emotional enough, he did not want to let them see just how much this meant to him. He would cry later if he needed to.

“Thank you,” Dean reached out and took Castiel’s hand. “I mean it. Thank you.”

“It was all you Dean,” Castiel squeezed his hand and they descended the ramp together. “I knew you could do it.”

_____

Dean’s parents had surprised them with a huge graduation party. Jo was family and Castiel had lived next door his entire life, which made him family as well. Their families did everything together, even celebrating holidays and going on vacations. So, it was no surprise that they combined the parties. Tons of people showed up. They ate, they drank …soda … okay and maybe a few hidden shots here and there, and they got gifts, mainly money. Dean and Cas both got new laptops from their parents, which was awesome cause Dean’s old one was falling apart.

Slowly but surely the party burned out and it was just Dean, Cas and a few of their close friends hanging out in Dean’s bedroom.

“I can’t believe we graduated,” Ash laughed, pulling himself to his feel. “I am going to go find some more beer to celebrate.”

“Hell yeah,” Jo brought herself to her feet and everyone, but Dean and Cas followed, Dean for the obvious reason that he couldn’t.

“You guys coming?” Benny asked, making his way to the door.

“Not tonight buddy,” Dean waved him off. “Today has been exhausting. Maybe another night.”

“I am going to hold you to that brotha.” Benny waved back.

“What about you Cas?” Jo asked, pulling on her jacket.

“No thanks,” Cas smiled. “Not really big on the drinking. I am probably just going to go home soon.”

“Okay,” Jo accepted his answer. “See you boys tomorrow.”

“See ya,” Dean and Cas answered in unison.

“Jinx,” They both said together again. “You owe me a coke.”

As their friends made their way out of the room, Cas got up to look for a movie. That is normally how they spent their nights. But Dean stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to sit on the bed, facing him in his chair.

“I need to talk to you,” Dean was nervous but soon, his best friends was going to be going off to college and he knew better than to let things slip by. Life was too short to keep things bottled up inside.

“Of course,” Castiel smiled at him, completely oblivious. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to thank you again,” Dean fidgeted with his hands. “For everything. Not just today but for all of it. I would not be where I am today if I didn’t have you in my corner, cheering you on.”

“I would do it again in a heart beat,” Castiel boasted a smile. “You are my best friend. You …”  
“I what?” Dean finally asked after a couple of moments had passed.

“What movie should we watch?” Castiel changed the subject, running his hands down the dront of his jeans and avoiding all eye contact with Dean.

“No,” Dean reached out and took one of Cas’ hands. “Please don’t do that. We have been through too much together for their to be awkward moments and secrets. If we can’t be honest with each other, who can we be honest with?”

“It’s not that simple Dean,” Castiel still worked to avoid Dean’s eyes.

“How is telling me you love me not simple?” Dean asked.

“What?” Castiel finally brought his eyes to meet with Dean’s.

“Or was that what I was going to tell you?” Dean laughed nervously. “Sometimes I get ahead of myself.”

“Did you just tell me you love me by telling me that I love you?” Castiel cocked his head to the side.

“Yes?” Dean gave Cas a playful smile but his eyes were more than likely showing how worried he was right now. “I mean, you love me right?”

“Of course, I love you, Dean,” Castiel let out a deep breathe.

“But are you in love with me?” Dean questioned. “Because I, I am pretty sure I am in love with you.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Castiel asked, standing up from the bed and pacing the room. “I mean. Shit. I have spent so many nights convincing myself that I shouldn’t love you because you would never love me back, so I am sorry if I am a little confused right now.”

“You tried to talk yourself out of loving me?”

“Yes.”

“Why? I am too adorable not to love.”

“Shut it,” Castiel laughed.

“Come here,” Dean motioned for Cas to come toward him. “I need your help with something.’’

Castiel quickly made his way over to Dean, not even questioning him. As soon as Cas was in front of him, Dean positioned himself to pull himself from his chair and move to his bed.

“I can generally do it myself,” Dean admitted. “But this day has been pretty draining.”

“Of course,” Castiel helped Dean get to his bed.

Once Dean was on the bed, he worked his legs up and moved himself to sit in the middle of his bed with his back against the wall.

“Come here,” Dean patted his lap and Castiel looked on in confusion.

“You want me to sit on your lap?”

“More like straddle it,” Dean laughed. “So I can look at you.”

“Dean,” Castiel was hesitant but when Dean didn’t answer, Castiel crawled up on the bed and straddled Dean’s thighs. “What are we doing?”

“Well,” Dean reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him down til their faces were only inches apart. “I was kind of hoping we could make out.”

“Oh,” was all that Castiel could breathe out before their lips were lightly pressed up against each other.

It was soft at first, almost hesitant, but soon they were trying to devour each other’s lips, which were no doubt red and swollen at this point. Dean knew they needed to break apart and breathe but he had waited so damn long for this that he didn’t dare make it stop now.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Dean finally pulled back, looking Cas in his lust blown eyes. Dean could barely make out the vibrant blue they usually were.

“I am a little uncomfortable,” Castiel looked down, so Dean followed his eyes.

Dean smiled when he noticed that Castiel was hard, his cock strained in his pants.

“Take them off,” Dean ordered. “And lock the door.”

Castiel climbed off Dean and made his way across the room. He quickly locked the door and turned back to Dean who was already working himself out of his pants and boxers, letting them rest just below his knees. Dean smiled up at him when he noticed Castiel was blushing.

“Well?” Dean motioned toward Castiel’s pants.

Castiel hesitated but did as he was instructed. He took his pants and boxers completely off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He was then back on Dean’s bed, straddling him once against, their cocks only inches away from one another.

“Wait,” Dean leaned toward his nightstand and opened the drawer. He fished around for a few moments before pulling out a half empty bottle of lube.

Dean popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand before tossing the bottle off to the edge of the bed. He then used his clean hand to pull Castiel closer to him, their cocks finally sliding together, eliciting a moan from them both.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned when Dean wrapped his lubed up hand around both of their cocks.

“Mmm,” Dean moaned out, slowly stroking them together. “I love how you sound.”

“I love you,” Castiel moaned, pushing his hips forward into Dean’s hand.

“I love you, too,” Dean smiled, pulling Castiel down into another kiss.

Castiel brought one of his hands down to their cocks and helped Dean stroke. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, lightly biting at his lower lip and thrusting his own hips the best that he could. At some point the kissing stopped. Their foreheads were pressed against one another and they continued to stroke, lost in moans and each other’s eyes.

“Dean,” Castiel closed his eyes as he cried out, cumming between the both of them. The sight of Cas coming all over their hands sent Dean spiraling into his own orgasm, creating an even bigger mess between them.

“I love you Cas,” Dean leaned up and kissed Cas. He kissed his lips, his jaw, his nose, his eyes, Everywhere Dean could reach with his mouth, he kissed.

“I love you too Dean,” Castiel slumped himself against Dean’s chest, unable to hold his body up any longer.

Eventually they untangled themselves and Cas snuck out of Dean’s room to go get them some washcloths to clean up with.

“You gonna stay the night?” Dean asked, once they were dressed in pajamas, Cas always having a few on hand.

“Is that okay?” Castiel asked. “I mean before today, I would have said yes, but this seems … what if our parents find out?”

“I am pretty sure they already know,” Dean laughed. “You weren’t exactly quiet when you called out my name.”

“Oh god,” Castiel covered his face with his hands. “I am so embarrassed.”

“I’m not,” Dean assured Cas, reaching forward and pulling him to on top of him. “So, please stay.”

“Want to watch a movie?” Cas asked, tilting his head up to look at Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “But no chick flicks.”

“Hate to tell you this,” Castiel sat himself up. “But your life was very chick flicky tonight.”

“Bite your tongue,” Dean laughed. “Confessing your feelings to your best friend who you have loved for like ever and then giving each other amazing orgasms is not chick flicky, it's pornographic.”

“Uh huh,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Kung fu movie it is. Gotta help you rediscover your masculinity.”

“On second thought,” Dean threw a pillow at Cas. “I don’t want you to stay. Leave now.”

“Nope,” Castiel laughed, pushing play on the DVD player. “Too late, movie is already starting.”


End file.
